<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Kingdoms: A Dream SMP Novel Adaptation by SpaceEscapist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044727">Falling Kingdoms: A Dream SMP Novel Adaptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceEscapist/pseuds/SpaceEscapist'>SpaceEscapist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Kingdoms Book 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artistic Liberties, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Gen, Idk what i'm doing, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Founding of L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-War, Realistic Minecraft, Retelling, The Disc War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceEscapist/pseuds/SpaceEscapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And as Tommy sat on his bench, feeling dwindling rays of the sun wash over his face as the soft summer breeze waved through his blonde locks of hair. Taking in the colours of the sky that no longer resembled the blue of his eyes but instead a blend of reds, oranges and yellows with the music of a green disc playing softly in the background. He was entirely unaware that this well known feeling of tranquility would soon come to an end. </p><p>Or</p><p>A complete retelling of the Dream SMP story in a realistic setting with some things added and changed to make it all fit together. AKA this is some serious dedication on my part.</p><p>!!Tags will be added as the story progresses, but it's everything the story already deals with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling Kingdoms Book 1 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I have no idea how to do this! Yes, this will start from the disc saga to whatever the finale is going to be. So this will be a complete retelling of the Dream SMP's lore, b u t it's going to be in a serious and realistic setting. Which was kind of a pain in the ass to do ngl. This also means that I will leave whatever I deem not fitting for the tone I'm going for out (it's not that much but still). In a way, I'm viewing this as if it's a novel hence why.</p><p>Besides that there will be some changes. Some characters will have a background from where they came from, for example Earth SMP (although I'll barely divulge in it). Also, yes, you read that right, family dynamics tag. I went over this over and over again and decided to still go with it. I started plotting this retelling way before even Techno said he's not part of it (and tbh they should've made this clear way earlier). Not only that but I found it harder to not have them as family, with the way they act with each other. Now I know how their relationships are at the minute and what do I say to that? Guess it'll be a very dysfunctional family. I'll make it work trust me *sweats*. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had experienced nothing but peace the past few years that he lived here. It was like a completely different life than the one he lived beforehand. They had come from a land very far away. One where the snow would remain on the ground all year long. Yet it was one that he remembers used to feel warm, safe and filled with laughter. But now those memories were mostly clouded by feelings of gripping fear, sleepless nights and the gaping hole of something incomplete. Him, together with his brothers Wilbur and Tubbo, had been ushered to flee from this place, leaving behind the piercing sounds of bullets and the roaring noises of airplanes. Into the unknown of the wilderness they went, surrounded by danger yet much safer than where they fled from, searching for a new place to call home. Not long after Tommy crossed paths with a young man, cloaked in forest green, wearing a white mask with a smile on it who went by the name of Dream. A mysterious man who willingly ventured into the wilderness hunting ender dragons. Despite just having met, after having learned of their similar situation, he led them to his newly found land, a safe haven. </p>
<p>He now owned his very own house ever since Wilbur, his older brother, had deemed him old enough to have one. His property lied on a green hill, marked by fences with the house made into the side of another, much smaller hill. While others would say that his building skills were unimpressive, Tommy paid no mind to this criticism as it was the first house he built by himself, thus he prided himself for it. His small carrot farm which he without fail would replant first thing in the morning saved him the need to get food from elsewhere. </p>
<p>But the best part Tommy found, was the view. His hill had the best view to watch the sun settle at the end of each day. More importantly he loved watching it set with his best friend, Tubbo. He's made their own bench for this daily ritual near the edge of the hill and it quickly became their happy place. Oftentimes these moments would be accompanied with the tunes of a disc. Not just any ordinary disc, but these rare discs he and Tubbo had managed to get by killing creepers with skeletons. Their existence being one of the many mysteries of the world. </p>
<p>And as Tommy sat on his bench, feeling dwindling rays of the sun wash over his face as the soft summer breeze waved through his blonde locks of hair. Taking in the colours of the sky that no longer resembled the blue of his eyes but instead a blend of reds, oranges and yellows with the music of a green disc playing softly in the background. He was entirely unaware that this well known feeling of tranquility would soon come to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I know what you're thinking. I'm quite insane to start a project like this, but I've been wanting to for months and while I can't promise that my updates will always be regular (because college is killing me I hate it help-). What I can promise (atleast 99%) is that I will finish this lol it's all I think about. I'm aiming for a chapter every week or 2 weeks. I haven't written anything in 2 years and this helps me get back into it and hopefully improve my writing skills. So, constructive criticism is very welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Catalyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had expected the day to go by as any normal day. After spending a good portion of the afternoon outside he grew rather concerned when the smell of ash became prominent in the summer air as he neared his home. Thoughts of a possible forest fire made him rush his feet up the stairs of the oak path. But when he finally reached the top of his hill, all he met was a wave of confusion as the smell of fire was strong yet there was no clear indication of a fire. Then the realisation that it could come from inside his house made him run without thinking and slam open his double doors. As he did, so the strong scent of burnt wood overwhelmed his nose and the ashes in the air made his eyes water. While there currently was no fire, what he could deduce from this was that one clearly had eaten away parts of his floorboards. Carefully making his way across the room to his chests he let out a relieved breath to see that his discs were still there but quickly noticed that his netherite chestplate and sword were missing. After the initial shock simmered down it quickly got replaced by fuming anger. Who had dared to burn down his humble abode when he had not provoked anyone to do so in a very long time? </p><p>He quickly took out his communicator from the pockets of his khaki pants and turned the device on, not wasting a second to send a message into the chat: <em>“Who did this to my house?!”</em></p><p>Promptly after he received a private message from Punz, <em>“I saved it”</em>, followed by an explanation that he managed to stop the fire from completely burning down the place. </p><p>Despite having barely interacted with the guy, he knew that he and Tubbo got along well thus he believed him. Yet feeling unsatisfied with still not knowing who the culprit was, he angrily typed a message back, demanding Punz to tell him who it was. But all he got in return was a reply stating that he failed to see who did it. </p><p>Just as he was about to give up for the time being a new message appeared— Sapnap came online. Tommy’s mind immediately went back to previous feuds Sapnap was involved in and how reckless the guy was, especially when it came to fire. Tommy was now dead set on Sapnap being responsible and wasted no time on calling him a son of a bitch. In return he got an incoming call from said person. Tommy accepted the call, opening the conversation with him angrily yelling out his name. </p><p>“Sapnap!” </p><p>“Tommy!” came the weirdly amused sounding shout in return. He didn’t want to waste any more time playing around and cut to the chase, “Where are you? Why did you steal my things?” </p><p>“Tommy, I am borrowing them.” </p><p>“No, no, no, no,” he retorted as he walked out of his house and nearly ran down the wooden stairs of his hill looking for Sapnap, “you don’t borrow another man’s property Sapnap, I’m going to borrow your life! Where are you?” he tried threatening. </p><p>Sapnap, seemingly unbothered, ignored this, “Listen Tommy, I will return them under one condition.” </p><p>Confused as to why he felt the need to bargain, Tommy couldn’t help but ask. “What is it?” </p><p>“Well, there are some people on this land that ought to be taken down.” </p><p>Having calmed down and being uncertain on what to think of this he decided to ask again, “Where are you right now?” </p><p>“I’m in an undisclosed location. I will give you all your stuff back if you agree to be my ally.” </p><p>He didn’t think long about it, he really wanted his stuff back. “Alright. Let’s meet up.” </p><p>“Meet me at the courthouse and make sure you’re not being followed,” he then hung up. Since he was nearby the community house it didn’t take long for him to make out the shape of Sapnap, clad in diamond armour as he approached the front of the open building. Once he was spotted Sapnap greeted him, “Hello tommy- “ </p><p>“Give me back my things.” </p><p>“You promise to be my ally, right?” Sapnap retorted without hesitation. </p><p>He withholds himself from audibly sighing at this. To be frank, he just wanted to be done and over with it, but he had to know why Sapnap felt like he needed to go this far just to get him on his side. “First give me back my things, then we negotiate.” </p><p>Sapnap made the netherite sword appear in his hands and reluctantly gave it back. Tommy scowled, “Give me back my chestplate as well, Wilbur gave it to me.” Last thing he wanted was to lose the gift he had gotten. </p><p>Sapnap sighed, “Fine, but you better not run away with it or I’ll kill you.” He said as he handed back the chestplate. </p><p>Tommy looked unamused at this, “Sure. I have longer legs, I’ll just outrun you.” </p><p>“Not when I have pearls,” Sapnap counteracted, “So, my house got vandalised.” </p><p>Visibly confused Tommy interrupted, “and why didn’t you decide to solve this normally? You know it’s against one of the few rules?” he said as he put on the chestplate. </p><p>“Because Dream has been gone for a while and it couldn’t wait. My house got vandalised, so I retaliated and did it back to that person’s place.” Sapnap answered simply. </p><p>He had to take that in for a second, ”Oh no,” Dream was <em>not</em> going to like seeing this when he returned from his 'trip'. Sapnap had gotten himself deep into trouble, why was he like this? “I feel like you’re not telling me the full story behind this, but who was it?” </p><p>“Ponk.” </p><p>“Ugh,” Tommy grimaced, “I dislike him.” Ponk used to always bother him and meddle in his stuff. He quickly grew to dislike the guy. But he still didn’t understand why he had to get involved in this. “Alright, but where did vandalising and stealing from my place come into play in this? Because I’m a little pissed over that you see.” </p><p>“Because I needed to secure you as my ally, and I needed to borrow that chestplate. So that I can win any battle against him.” </p><p>This was far from a full proof plan. “I know you’re unhinged and all, but how did you expect that to work?” </p><p>Sapnap shrugged, “You now have to work with me, so I’d say it worked out fine for me.” </p><p>Tommy slid a hand down his face. Wilbur would scold him if he knew about this. </p><p>“I’ll explain what happened next as we walk,” Sapnap said as he started walking away from the courthouse, Tommy following behind him. “After that Ponk came to fight me and while fighting he stole Alyssa’s horse and it died during the battle.” </p><p>Tommy’s eyes widened at that. This was bad. “Really?” he asked in disbelief. Sapnap nodded, “and now he put the blame on me, and Alyssa believed him, so she burned my house down.” Tommy felt quite overwhelmed by this info dump and as they approached his place he could finally make out the damage which he initially missed in his anger. Not much was left of the now former lemon tree, deprived of its fruits a sniff of them could still be smelled amongst the overwhelming scent of all that comes with fire. The ground at its roots was tainted black and filled with the remaining ashes. No wonder Ponk was mad. </p><p>“So, you did that?” he asked sounding indifferent gesturing to the tree. </p><p>“An eye for an eye,” Sapnap simply stated and Tommy went against the urge to argue against that notion. </p><p>They arrived at his house and Tommy gave Sapnap a raised eyebrow, a clear look of irritation on his features as he gestured to his floor, “Did you really have to set my place aflame?” </p><p>Sapnap just responded with an awkward laugh suddenly looking nervous and almost ashamed. Tommy felt puzzled at his strange change of demeanour but refrained from asking as Sapnap conjured oak planks that he had resting in his inventory into his hands and started fixing the floorboards. Tommy stepped outside for a minute, the air inside still not clean, to see his best friend walk up to his house with Punz following close behind. </p><p>“Hey Tubbo,” Tommy greeted him. </p><p>“Hey Tommy,” Tubbo replied joyfully, “I was told that there was a fight going down, I want to see it man!” He sounded clearly excited. Tommy was about to ask who’s fight it was until he realised Tubbo was talking about his. </p><p>“Uh,” not knowing how to reply and how to explain that this wasn’t some drama being fought out with fists, but that he had gotten himself into something serious, he instead chose to address the blonde man next to him. “Punz, thank you for the help by the way.” </p><p>“No need to thank me,” the sandy blonde man nodded, and he even handed him a swiftness potion. A clear way of saying ‘good luck’ and Tommy had to stop himself from audibly gulping. </p><p>He felt like he needed to explain what was going on but just as he was about to do that, he caught a glimpse of Ponk and Alyssa walking up the wooden stairs. Standing on the path at the edge of the hill, across the lawn of his house he made eye contact with both. Any words he was about to say had died on his tongue as he swiftly went inside his house, slamming the doors behind him, alarming Sapnap who had fixed the floors. “Sapnap they’re here!” </p><p>Feeling the stress rise in him he moved towards his chests across the room to grab some iron and spare wood before going to his crafting table nearby. Having gone over the ways of crafting, almost like a ritual at this point over a thousand times before. He feels the familiar feeling of it in his fingers as he concentrates hard on making armour and a shield, something unfamiliar he’s rarely needed to make, yet having learned the recipe from a book beforehand just in case. </p><p>“We’re doing this right now?” he asked nervously as he quickly strapped the armour on. </p><p>“Yup,” Sapnap returned, tightening the long white bandana on his head and without an exchange of another word he walked out, leaving Tommy no choice but to follow soon after. </p><p>The rest seemed to have moved away, clearing the lawn for room for the fight while Ponk and Alyssa still stood unmoved nearby the damaged tree at the edge. Sapnap wasted no time and ran to swing his sword at the both of them, Ponk attempted to block the attack but Sapnap’s brute force caused him to lose his sword which fell down the steep side of the hill, forcing him to go after it to retrieve it. Sapnap had quickly shifted his focus on Alyssa and charged at her, leaving Tommy to deal with Ponk. Barely having time to react he chased Ponk, jumping over the fences falling down to then, soften his fall with a water bucket that he quickly made appear and disappear along with its content in his hands. This side was filled with oak wooden trees and for a second Tommy feared that he lost him until he found Ponk on top of a tree trying to retrieve his sword. He decided to stay on the ground, keeping his distance and instead raised his crossbow up to his eyes, steady in his hands despite the adrenaline and lined it up with Ponk, he pulled the trigger and the arrow deflected off Ponk’s chestplate, the unexpected blow causing him to fall from the tree. Surprise on his face that it worked, he didn’t notice the hasty footsteps running his way until he heard Sapnap’s voice, “Nice shot! I stole her stuff, let’s run!” </p><p>Tommy jumping to action followed Sapnap as they ran off to get a good distance between them and the rest. Once they came to a halt to catch their breath, Tommy leaned against a tree as he looked up at the clear sky and, as if it was timed, they both simultaneously burst out laughing, “Tommy that was a marvellous shot.” </p><p>“Thank you Sapnap,” Tommy felt ecstatic. </p><p>The stress long having been replaced by a pure rush of adrenaline, he was never that good at fighting and this was the first time he managed to one-up someone. His thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a ping, recognising it as the sound of his comm he took it out to be met by Dream having come online followed by a message, <em>“What happened here?”</em></p><p>“Uh oh,” worry filled his mind as he read this. Of course, his luck just had to run out and Dream had to return from his long ender dragon hunts right now. Messages from Ponk and Alyssa flooded in, demanding a trial and he looked up worryingly at Sapnap. He was surprised to be met with the same calm demeanour the black-haired man held beforehand. </p><p>“Uh oh,” Sapnap copied as he dropped stolen diamond leg armour and a golden enchanted helmet for Tommy to change to. Still reeling from adrenaline and still feeling like doing more after that short-lasting fight, Tommy started feeling dangerously confident. He felt like he could take on the entire world. He looked at Sapnap’s face and he could tell from the fire in his dark blue eyes that he felt the same. Sapnap vocalized what they both had on mind first, “Should we find and fight Dream?” </p><p>Tommy couldn’t help the grin from spreading on his face, “Yeah! Let’s beat Dream!” </p><p>Followed by an equally loud “Let’s beat Dream!” from the other who raised his sword as they ran back the way to his house. </p><p>They climbed up the familiar hill not having to look for Dream as he turned out to already be there, in iron armour looking quite distracted. No words were exchanged besides the boys’ booming yelling, alarming the masked man, as they ambushed him who quickly pearled out once he realised he was underequipped for the fight. “He thought he could take us on, but he cannot!” Sapnap proclaimed enthusiastically as if he won a war. </p><p>He couldn’t believe what just happened. He made the owner and best fighter on this land flee, from him! “Who else can we take on?” Sapnap’s voice cut through his thoughts. </p><p>Tommy looked around, he saw Tubbo near his house with a look of surprise on his face, but no Punz in sight. “I mean, I’m not sure-“ he cut himself off as his question to Punz’ whereabouts got answered as he saw him run on the path towards his hill, just behind the green hooded man, Dream. Clearly retreated to get reinforcement. </p><p>“Uh oh!” </p><p>Sapnap catching his worried surprise looked down the hill and not a second later charged in headfirst, giving no space for any potential talking. Tommy quickly followed behind as Sapnap took on Dream and Punz directed his attacks on Tommy. The sounds of swords clashing filled the air, Tommy managing to keep up with the swift attacks Punz threw at him, while trying to return those back. After a bit of the continuous blocking of each other’s attacks, neither seriously trying to hurt the other, Punz suddenly fell to the ground. Sapnap being the one who had kicked him down, grabbed Tommy by the arm and ran. Tommy stumbled before keeping up with the sudden rise in pace, confusion written all over his face. </p><p>“No time to waste on Punz! Dream is retreating, follow him!” and indeed Dream was running away thus they gave chase. But just like before, Dream threw an ender pearl and vanished. They tried following the direction he pearled to— near Tubbo’s house— but they failed to find any sign of him. “He really just left like that,” Sapnap mocked. </p><p>“We really just won,” Tommy said proudly, “Let’s head back”. </p><p>As they headed back to Tommy’s base, Sapnap abruptly stopped walking, looking at his comm with his eyebrows furrowed together. Tommy halted to look back at him, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong. </p><p>“Tommy, he has your discs!” Sapnap proclaimed as he looked up at him. </p><p>“Wait, what?!” Tommy panicked and walked over to look at what it said. </p><p>
  <em>“I have the music discs and I’m going to burn them, unless you guys stop and listen.”</em>
</p><p>The letters in Dream’s message looked back at him mockingly. He had gotten way ahead of himself. He worked hours with Tubbo to get those, he couldn’t lose them. “Those are my most prized possessions!” he proclaimed. </p><p>As he ran back to his house, ignoring everyone else, he found Tubbo at the door, most likely having seen the message too. “Has he actually taken them?” he asked Tubbo as he walked past him inside to get to his chest. </p><p>“Yep, they’re gone,” Tubbo answered nonchalantly. </p><p>“Oh no,” he says in disbelief as he confirms Tubbo's words by looking into the chest where they’re originally held, now met by the empty spots, all that hard work gone in an instant. “I should’ve hidden them,” he realised. </p><p>Sapnap, having caught up stood by the door, “We’ll find them Tommy.” </p><p>Tommy looked over at him, frowning, “this is thanks to you and your bloodthirst,” he accused. </p><p>“Don’t turn on me now Tommy,” Sapnap frowned. Tommy sighed defeatedly, calming himself down he finally stood up from his kneeled position over his chest, turning to face Sapnap. “You’re right, sorry.” </p><p>The corners of Sapnap’s mouth turned up into a smile, but then a blur of green moving in his unfocused vision behind Sapnap caught Tommy’s attention, Sapnap catching that his attention shifted to something over his shoulders made him turn around to be met by the approaching ever smiling mask of the man they were conspiring about. Tommy could never tell what his expression behind the white painted mask was, but it wasn’t hard to imagine that he wasn’t happy. “Now that you two are done fighting, I want you to listen to what I have to say first,” he started. </p><p>“You guys both jumped me, out of nowhere- “ </p><p>“You stole my discs!” </p><p>“Tommy,” exasperation clear in Dream’s voice. Deciding that further angering wasn’t going to get him anywhere near negotiating the return of his discs, Tommy decided to take on another approach. </p><p>“My friend! How was your trip?” he asked sheepishly. Dream’s shoulders visibly relaxed at that. </p><p>“My trip was fine, I headed back, expecting nothing to have changed during my absence here. I got through the community portal and what do I see? Sapnap’s house, burned to the ground. Then I receive messages from Ponk and Alyssa demanding a trial, you can imagine my confusion, right?’’ he stopped to look at both of them before continuing, “Just gotten back, I was overwhelmed and had no clue what happened. I was walking down the path when two fully decked out people jumped me, so I pearl out. I come across Punz and he catches me up with what he knows happened and then it turns out all of you were fighting it out?” </p><p>‘’They burned my house first; they broke the rules- “ </p><p>“All of you did!” Dream interrupted Sapnap, “No vandalising, no stealing, no murdering and no going to the End,” Dream counted the rules off his fingers, “You guys managed to break two of them and apparently Alyssa’s horse died as well?” </p><p>The air felt tense in the room, midnight and pale blue eyes finally meeting up with each other again after a while. Tommy wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel or what he should say, but Sapnap decided to break the silence for him, “So, are we going to court?” </p><p>Dream remained silent for a bit eventually a sigh left his mouth, it looked like something switched in him as he calmly placed a hand on top the shoulder of his best friend. “Right now, I don’t think so, it’s partially my fault,” he admitted, “Because we’re a small community I figured four rules would be sufficient and didn’t think about bigger conflicts like this occurring. I’ll have to change some things. I think that we should talk with the others and see what we can do. For now, I am requesting a formal apology for jumping me and attacking Punz too.” </p><p>“What about my discs?” Tommy asked worried. </p><p>“I’m going to burn your discs. That’s punishment.” </p><p>Tommy’s mouth fell open, a shocked expression painting his face. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. He couldn’t just burn his possessions, that was such a severe punishment. “That’s unfair!” he claimed appalled. </p><p>“You have to get some kind of punishment okay,” Dream explained calmly. </p><p>“But I got dragged into this!” he repelled. Why even was the punishment to burn his stuff anyway. Dream grew silent, seemingly deep in thought. </p><p>“Alright. I have your discs in a safe place and I will be keeping them as a safekeep. I won’t burn them unless you misbehave,” Dream finished, his decision sounding final and Tommy knew he couldn’t get better than that. </p><p>“Okay, so it’s blackmail,” Tommy felt defeated, he couldn’t believe that his stuff got confiscated. He felt like he was being berated by a teacher. </p><p>“It is blackmail,” Dream agreed. Tommy wasn’t surprised that he would just admit that. He supposed that the man could do whatever he wanted as he owned the land. Yet it still felt unfair to him. </p><p>“Dream,” Sapnap finally spoke up, “I would like to formally apologise to you, I thought you were on their side. Me and Tommy saw you with a sword, thought you were reinforcement and I jumped the gun.” </p><p>The complete lie was obvious to Tommy as he knew what actually happened, but Sapnap made it sound like the truth for anyone else and it looked like it did for Dream as well as he immediately nodded, “Okay, I accept your apology,” he then turned to him, “Tommy do you have anything to say?” </p><p>A moment of silence passed, he finally let out a sigh, “Sorry.” </p><p>And with that Dream exited his house, Sapnap leaving soon after. Leaving an awkward looking Tubbo who was still lingering at the door, “I’m confused.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Simpler times. Man, c!Dream and c!Tommy's relationship was so different back in the day m a n. I know this isn't much yet, but I still hope that you enjoyed it. I know we're not in the bit yet where the actual rp started, but I hope I can make it work. I can't just leave the Disc Saga out. The next chapter with the fight after this is already made, but I'm going to give it a week I think to give myself some time to write the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Disc Saga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the day had gone to be uneventful. He’d spend the rest of it with Tubbo after he filled him in on what had happened. He was now left sitting on the bench, after they had sat to do their daily routine of watching the sunset, no music to accompany him. The earlier events of the day had gotten to him as exhaustion started to reveal itself, slowly settling into him. But he opted to not go yet as he had received a message from Sapnap earlier, saying he was looking for the discs. Tommy almost felt like ignoring it and going for an earlier than usual night of sleep. Dream is one to have hidden it very well, he doubted Sapnap would be able to find it. Yet something in him made him wait a bit longer for any possible news. And as if he could read his thoughts, he got an incoming call from Sapnap. His heart jumped with anticipation and immediately accepted the call. </p><p>“I’ve got the disc Tommy! Help me!” the sounds of him rushing through the wind, most likely from running, made it hard to understand but it was clear enough for Tommy. He jumped to stand up and looked at the gate at the edge of his hill, not sure at what he had to do, “Are you good?” </p><p>“No, I’m running from Dream,” Tommy walked past his gate and from up the hill there he could see Sapnap running down the path in the distance. Tommy wasted no time and hurried to meet him up, “Tommy!” </p><p>Tommy winced and lowered the comm from his ear once he reached shouting distance. Arrows were narrowly missing Sapnap and he could see Dream following from afar, “Drop me the disc!” </p><p>Sapnap basically threw the thing across the little distance they still had, “Go, go, go!” Tommy grabbed it and took off, “Hold him off!” </p><p>“You need to hide that disc somewhere!” Sapnap yelled back. Tommy rushed back home and once inside, he looked around. He wasn’t sure he could even keep it in here, his eyes then fell upon the entrance down to his basement, that eventually lead down to his mine shafts. He went over there and started climbing down the ladders when he jumped out of his skin as the doors opened, “I shook him off, but it’s obvious that we’d be here I’ll hold him off up here,” he said out of breath. </p><p>Tommy nodded, “Can I have a better pickaxe?” he asked in a rush, he’d need a faster one with the little amount of time they had. Sapnap quickly gave him an enchanted diamond pickaxe and he went on to climb down the ladders faster than he ever would before. Tommy went down to the very end and ran down the mine path he made that led open into a ravine. As he made his way around, his comm jumped back to life, “Oh no, he’s coming.” </p><p>Tommy decided to just mine into a wall of granite to make it recognisable for himself. He put down a chest and placed the disc in it. </p><p>“Dream’s coming!” Sapnap warned and just as he said that, he covered the place back up and walked away, back towards the ladders just as Dream appeared. Knowing he won’t tell its location Dream walked past him in search for the disc and soon Sapnap appeared at the bottom of the ladders too, looking hurt which didn’t surprise him as Dream and his friends used to often hunt each other for fun. Wearing an apologetic expression on his face, “Tell me you at least hid it well,” Sapnap whispered and Tommy nodded. </p><p>“You would never guess where he hid it,” Sapnap huffed, “inside his base.” Maybe he gave Dream too high of an expectation after all. They followed dream from a distance as he started mining around the place. </p><p>“Do you know where the green disc is?” he asked hoping Sapnap knew. He shook his head, “I found it nowhere, I think he has it on his person.” </p><p>Tommy walked past Dream becoming worried as time passed, knowing that eventually he’d find it until Sapnap private messages to him <em>“This isn’t looking good, I’ll distract him go get your disc,”</em> Sapnap immediately attacked him and Dream shouted a surprised “Sapnap?!” </p><p>Tommy rushed to the place he had hidden the chest, quickly mining the granite away and securing his disc. He ran back to see Dream holding up a brown pouch above lava, seemingly not having noticed that he had left in the dark as he was frustratingly threatening Sapnap that he would burn the other discs. Tommy noticed indeed the disc shapes in it. “Is my other disc in there?” </p><p>Dream simply turned to him, “Maybe.” </p><p>He placed it back and continued mining as he walked to Sapnap’s side who then followed him as he walked back to the ladders and climbed up. Once back in his house he started sending Tubbo a private message; <em>“I need your help. Come to my house, bring three shields and three axes.”</em></p><p>“You got it?” Sapnap asked once he stepped into the house. </p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Tommy said gratefully. </p><p>He waited anxiously for Tubbo’s reply, hoping he saw his message. He needs to get the other one back. </p><p>
  <em>“Okay!”</em>
</p><p>Finally, he let the breath he was holding in out, “Tubbo is on his way to help.” </p><p>He looked outside the little windows on his doors waiting for a figure to appear as minutes went by, growing worried that Dream would figure out that he had gotten the other disc back. Finally, he caught the sight of the boy clad in iron armour and he opened the doors, “Tubbo, quick we don’t have time!” he shouted for him to hurry up. </p><p>“Okay?” he said sounding a bit lost as he handed the iron axes and shields over to the two once inside, “What’s going on?” </p><p>“I have one of the discs on me which he still thinks is hidden down there, the other one I’m almost certain he has in his pouch on him. I think we should fight him a little bit, the three of us will overwhelm him and hopefully make him give it up or we steal it off him.” </p><p>The rest agreed with it and they descended the ladders. “You sure this is a good idea boys?” Tubbo spoke up unsure as they tried finding the man in the partially lit up narrow ravine. </p><p>“Yes,” Tommy said determined just before an arrow narrowly missed him, making him look up to find Dream high up the ravine loading another shot, “He’s there!” </p><p>They scattered away to hide from the arrows. Tommy and Sapnap mined out a place where he couldn’t hit them. Knowing where he was Tommy stepped out with his shield in front of him blocking an arrow before he took out a bow and arrow, aimed it and managed to hit Dream. Tommy cheered excitedly before quickly hiding back in case he shot back. Tommy took a quick peak but failed to see where he was in the dark having changed position. </p><p>“I don’t see him,” he whispered to Sapnap who, feeling brave stepped out of their spot to look around until an arrow hit his chestplate. Tommy saw where it came from and he quickly shot an arrow once he spotted Dream which missed, who at the same time shot one back that scratched his side. That was going to bruise. </p><p>Gone back to the same spot Tubbo quickly arrived as well, “I tried getting close, but he kept pushing me off.” Tommy nodded and motioned for the two to follow him as they went back to a cave near the ladders. “Alright, this is not working I think we need to fight him up close so we should bridge to him.” </p><p>And as the three discussed their ambush Tommy noticed the faint but growing sounds of stone being mined above them and shushed them. Confirming his suspicion as the sounds of mining now sounded clear. Tubbo looked at the roof of their little cave and noticed something else besides stone, “wait, hit the gravel so that it all falls down and he can’t get past,” he whispered. </p><p>Tommy did what he said, and all the gravel fell down, nearly filling the cave. They carefully moved around when Tubbo jumped of surprise when he got met by an arrow narrowly missing his feet from Dream, standing on top of the gravel. The three of them started raining him down with arrows, at some point Dream turned around and tried running back deeper into the ravine when Tubbo managed to snatch and steal the pouch that was on him with all the discs Dream had on him. He quickly ran away shouting, “Got them!” </p><p>They blocked their escape as they quickly ascended the ladders, once back up Tommy wasted no time, “Tubbo hand me the disc!” </p><p>Tubbo threw all the other discs out until he found the green labelled disc he had gotten with Tommy and handed it over. Tommy rushed outside, not even trusting these in his house for now, he looked around. He had no clue where to hide them, until he remembered his previous idea and walked past his little farm and looked down the cliff. Carefully he got down and, dug a hole fit for the chest and placed the two discs in them. After covering it he went back up to reconcile with the other two again and finally allowed himself to celebrate “We won!” The three then cheered. </p><p>“You did it Tubbo! And the strategies were amazing guys!” he thanked the both of them for helping him out. As they stood outside to say their goodbye’s they grew silent as they got greeted by the man they had managed to outsmart, finally deciding to come up. The less humid and cool night air feeling awkward and tense around them. </p><p>“Hi,” Tommy was the one to break the ice first. </p><p>“When I find your discs, which I will spend hours searching,” he took a step closer to Tommy, “I will burn them,” and with that he walked away. </p><p>“We should think of getting an enderchest soon, that way they’re safe forever,” Tommy addresses Tubbo. </p><p>“True,” Tubbo agreed. They were hard to get by, so they’ll have to look into that later, but for now they were well hidden. After finally telling each other goodbye and a well-rested night Tommy walked back inside his home. Now that he could finally relax he could tell that his body ached from the fighting, besides that this was the most activity his body must have had in a while. So, after he prepared for bed and his back finally hit the mattress, it didn’t take long for sleep to take him away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woaw the first part of the Disc Saga is done lol. Ngl I forgot to post this. Hope it isn't too boring, feel free to comment and leave kudos so I know people are interested in this thing :).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Negotiation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy rose up to the muffled chippering sounds of birds singing through his wall, the sign of a new morning. He sat up and felt the sores in his body, reminding him of the events of yesterday. With that he pulled the red bedsheets off of him and went through his morning routine per usual. He had trouble settling into the tranquillity of it though. The back of his mind wouldn't let go of the words Dream departed them with yesterday. It annoyed Tommy to the core that he couldn't distract his mind from it. The whole ordeal was so unfair. The thought passed him to inform Wilbur for words of advice, but he decided against it. He was perfectly capable of handling this himself. The discs were well hidden, so he wasn't concerned that Dream would find them, he convinced himself. This barely did anything to douse the concern that was starting to grow in his chest. No longer able to ignore it, he decided that checking if they're still there would silence his concerns. </p><p>But, the scene in front of him halted him in his goal. To put it lightly, the view of his lawn was absolutely ruined. The greenery was disturbed, land had been dug up on all sorts of spots, while he was asleep. To think that that bastard would go this far to obtain his discs left even him dumbfounded. A noise had yet to leave him as he silently observed the damage, taking it all in. This scumbag, what right mind would do this for hours? If he did this for hours then how much of the area had he destroyed? If it was more than he could perceive from where he stood— the doorway— which was his entire front lawn, he couldn't help but fear that he found it. Worry hitting him, he went to the left side of the hill, where he had hidden the chest, to see if it was the same there. He leaned over the wooden fence and scanned for any disturbances, but he couldn't spot any from up there. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, calming the rising anger in him, he took out his communicator and phoned the culprit. He really did not want to start the day like this, but his hand had been forced. Several rings went by before Dream's static voice filled his ear and any former refrain on his anger left him. </p><p>"Yes, hello?" Greeted the calm voice. </p><p>"Was it you that destroyed my base?!" </p><p>"I didn't destroy your base, just the dirt," he stated matter of factly. </p><p>Perplexed, Tommy took his words in for a second. His eyes looking back over his destroyed property. "What?" </p><p>"I didn't destroy your house." </p><p>"It's still my property though? Dream, my entire lawn is ruined." </p><p>Chuckled laughter responded back, "I left you two chests of dirt to help you patch it up." </p><p>Tommy found the situation ridiculous and it wasn't helping that dream was making fun of it. "I shouldn't have to patch my own lawn up, when I didn't do this," he exasperated. </p><p>Dream's laughing toned down a little, "It's your fault!" </p><p>"How is it my fault?!" He ignored how his voice sounded higher at this. </p><p>"Because you hid the discs." "Yeah, because they're my discs!" He can't believe he's having this argument with the owner and highest authority of this land. </p><p>"Yeah, and I have taken them back." "Where were they?" Tommy challenged him. He didn't want to believe him. </p><p>"In the left side of the hill." </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Tommy walked back to that side of the hill, carefully got over his fence and made his way down. He went to the hidden spot, in the side of the hill. The stone that would separate him and the chest was gone and the chest stared right back at him. This, basically confirmed that Dream found them. It was blatantly obvious, yet something in him made him creak it open. Only an empty chest greeted him. Despite knowing it was a silly thing to ask he still tried. "Can I have them back?" </p><p>"They're my discs now." </p><p>He couldn't help but make a face at the fact that he called them his, even though Dream couldn't see it. He needed more help for this. He made his way back up and decided to walk the Prime Path, making his way towards a place he knew he'd get help, Tubbo's house. </p><p>"You told me stealing wasn't allowed, yet you stole from me," he argued. If those were the rules he made, it's only fair for Dream to follow them. </p><p>"I stole what is rightfully mine." </p><p>"That's not how it works," he said confused, "Meet me at Tubbo’s house." He needed his help to get the them back. </p><p>"I don't have them on me." </p><p>"Doesn't matter, I see you there," and with that he hung up. Not giving Dream the opportunity to deny. </p><p>The weather was nice out. It being early in the morning the sun still needed its time to warm the place up more. The path beneath his shoes, occasionally made a creaking noise as he walked. He could hear birds chirping and the gentle wind made the warm air feel nice and comfortable. Any other day he would be walking to his best friend's house to hang out, especially with a perfect weather like this. As his huge wooden house came to view a sense of guilt let itself know before he dismissed the feeling; he couldn't just ignore this when Dream quite literally ruined his place and stole the things he cared about. His best friend was always there for him to help. He arrived at the front door and knocked on it. Not long after he got greeted by the brown-haired boy who, despite expecting him as they hung out daily, beamed up, glad to see him. "Good morning Tommy!" </p><p>"Morning Tubbo," Tommy smiled sheepishly, "Uh, do you remember yesterday? Sorry, but I'm going to need your help again." </p><p>"Oh, that's alright." The boy answered with a smile, leaving no room for hesitation. </p><p>Tommy let out a breath, allowing relief to settle in for the first time that morning. "That's good to hear. Dream found the discs and I told him to come here, because I want to negotiate," he explained. </p><p>Soon after the man they were talking about arrived. Though he didn't know him well, Dream gave a nod of acknowledgement to Tubbo before addressing Tommy. "Alright, why did you want me here?" </p><p>"I want to negotiate over the discs." </p><p>Dream thought about it for a while before he agreed and the three of them entered Tubbo's house. The place was way bigger than Tommy's hobbit-esque hole and the inside was made of oak and spruce wood just like the outside was. </p><p>"I have the perfect room for this!” Tubbo exclaimed. They followed Tubbo to his spiral staircase which led up to a chess room with a big table in it. The three of them took a seat and with that the negotiation started. </p><p>"Before we discuss this, I want you to be the one to fix my lawn." Tommy started. </p><p>"Sure, I'll fix it," Dream agreed. </p><p>"Good. Do you have the discs on you?" </p><p>"I don't have the discs on me, they're in an undisclosed location." </p><p>Tommy frowned at that. </p><p>"You want the discs. What do you have that I want?" Dream continued. </p><p>Tommy's mind came up blank. Looking at the man sat across him, clad in diamond armour. He didn't have much to offer besides his netherite chestplate and he really didn't want to give that away. They were a hassle to get. No one else, that he knows of, owns any armour of the material. </p><p>"He has a netherite chestplate," Tubbo casually pointed out. Tommy truly loved his best friend, but even then he sometimes wanted to silence him. </p><p>"Tubbo.." </p><p>"That's true, you do have a netherite chestplate." </p><p>"Then I'm going to give you an ultimatum; give me back my discs and you'll get the chestplate." </p><p>Dream stood up at that, ready to walk away. </p><p>Tommy quickly rose up to stop him. </p><p>"How are you the one making the ultimatum here? How about this? You give me the netherite chestplate or I will burn your discs. How about that ultimatum?" </p><p>"No. That's not fair." </p><p>Dream ignored his statement. "I'll give you 20 minutes to decide or I will burn your disc." With that finality he made his way out of the place. </p><p>Once the sound of the front door being slammed close rung through the house, Tommy looked back at his friend who was still sitting down. </p><p>"Shit." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He knew that the most logical thing to do was to just agree with Dream's previous ultimatum. Even Tubbo had lectured him about how poorly he had handled the negotiation before saying that he would help his friend out. He's not entirely sure still why he wouldn't budge. Perhaps it was stubbornness or pride that held him back from simply accepting the conditions when he was at the disadvantage. Dream stealing the items most precious to him as blackmail when it wasn't him who had sparked the feud prevented him from accepting his terms to get them back. They were trying to come up with a plan in the small timeframe they were given. As the minutes flied by it became all the more clear that they didn't have enough time to prepare for a fight, both being underequipped for one. </p><p>After 20 minutes passed Dream sent out a message that he's waiting outside the house asking if Tommy made his decision. With the little time they had their only plan was to trap Dream in the nether portal to force him to give them up. This seemed unlikely to work so Tommy opted instead to head downstairs and just wing it. He opened the door and stepped outside, Tubbo following swiftly. </p><p>"I've had time to think and decided that I won't burn them," Dream started with. "You have two options. One, you give me the netherite chestplate and I'll give you the discs. Or two, I keep the discs." </p><p>"Why are you so obsessed with them?" </p><p>"Because I can get something in return. I don't care about the discs." </p><p>Tommy looked at Tubbo who nodded, agreeing that he should just take the deal. </p><p>With a frustrated and reluctant sigh he made his decision. </p><p>"Alright. I'll give you the chestplate, you give me the discs and you admit that you were in the wrong." </p><p>Dream scoffed, "I have the discs. I don't agree with those terms." </p><p>He could just feel the anger nearly tip over. The silence that followed confirmed that this was going nowhere and Dream started walking away. Tommy opted to glare a hole onto his retreating form, weighing his option of calling Wilbur right then and there as he probably knew what he should do. However his train of thoughts paused when he saw the man stop on the path near Punz' house and place what looked like a record player. His suspicions confirmed when the tunes of Mellohi started filling the air. </p><p>He was taunting him. </p><p>It was right there. Tommy held the shield he was holding tighter, turning his knuckles white. Without a second thought he made his way over to the man who stopped the music in order to tower up, magic holding the gravity-defying tower together. Out of his reach he started to play it again. Dream was distracted by Tommy, who built a wall between them, shielding Dream's arrows from him. It allowed Tubbo to walk up Punz’ hill next to it from which he could jump on the platform Dream stood on. Yet as he did so and grabbed the turntable, Dream turned around before he could do anything, snatching it back and pushing him off the platform. </p><p>"The chestplate." He stated. </p><p>"Ow," Tubbo said, quite surprised he would hurt him. "I'm fine, it wasn't too high." </p><p>"How dare he," Tommy, now fuming, took out his bow. The man had started to build up higher to prevent the same thing from happening again. Tommy, now Dream was distracted, made his shot aiming to throw the man off the edge. The arrow landed at his feet which caused him to fall and land back on the previous platform, leaving the disc at the top. Tommy ran on the hill and quickly bridged his way over to the tower, the two racing to get there first. Dream managed to beat him and the two took out their bows and started shooting arrows at each other. Tommy managed to block most of them with his shield. </p><p>Below, Tubbo was trying to cover Tommy, aiming to get a good shot at Dream. Due to the wind picking up, the arrow then nearly hit Tommy. </p><p>"Why the hell? That's me Tubbo!" Tommy yelled out before narrowly missing an arrow from Dream. </p><p>Tubbo, eyes shocked with surprise, opted not to use arrows and racked his brain to come up with another idea. Noticing that Dream was distracted by Tommy, he made his way up. </p><p>Tommy had started to break into sweat, nearly running out of arrows as the two continued this standstill. He then saw Tubbo making his way up Dream's tower and then destroyed the ground below Dream's feet. </p><p>"Tommy, go!" </p><p>Tommy took a leap of faith as he swiftly jumped over to the other tower. He managed to grab the disc before a hand grabbed his leg. Before he could react, Dream, fuming, had made his way back up and tackled Tommy. The two tussled, both pulling at the discs not letting go. Eventually Dream, who held the upper hand in strength, aggressively pulled it out of his hand. Dream then tried to push Tommy off as he tried to take it back. Before he fell, he managed to grab a strong hold onto Dream's clothes, taking him down with him. </p><p>All the air left him due to the force of the landing, followed by a pained gasp. The side he landed on was soaring in pain, it felt like it was on fire, he was worried he broke something. Next to him a pained groan left Dream, as he slowly rose up. Tommy, who despite the fall was still holding on to him with an iron grip, prevented him from standing up. With an angry huff, Dream pulled himself lose with a single tuck. </p><p>Tubbo rushed to Tommy's side, giving him a hand to stand up. </p><p>"Chestplate. For discs," Dream demanded. </p><p>"No," Tommy breathed out, "Discs first." </p><p>To his horror, Dream took out a lighter and a disc. </p><p>"Ok! I'll listen," Tommy exclaimed in panic. </p><p>"Are we going to trade?" </p><p>"Fine, at the same time." </p><p>"I'll drop both of them. Tubbo stand between us." </p><p>Tubbo secretly handed him an ender pearl before moving to stand between the two. The two boys didn't need to say a word in order to know what they both had to do. Tommy opened the straps, taking the chestplate off him. At the same time Dream conjured two discs in his hand. They threw the items behind them at the same time. Dream walked over to him and instead of walking to where the discs were Tommy turned around and dashed for his chestplate. "Tubbo, go!" at the same time, Tubbo ran over to the discs. The moment they took ahold of the respective items they pearled away. Tommy disappeared in a puff of purple particles right before Dream could snatch him and as he turned around, Tubbo disappeared a second later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>